Segundos nocturnos
by RosettaManga
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que Yuujirou besó a Tooru? ¿Aquello sólo fue una treta para alejar a Sayaka o fue el reflejo de los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuujirou? ¿Qué piensa Tooru? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Dará a conocer sus sentimientos? YuujirouxTooru


Hola!

Bueno, hice éste fic porque me gusta mucho ésta serie y en especial ésta pareja, y no me pude quedar con aquel final sin otro beso por parte de ellos n_n

Quería leer muchos fics de ellos pero hay poquísimos en español, así que lo escribí yo misma, espero que otros se motiven y escriban de ellos también ¡a aumentar la colección!

Aclaraciones: éste fic corto está situado la noche después del día en el que Yuujirou BESA (*¬*) a Tooru

Bueno, lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, sólo escribo un fic =)

……………………………………………………..

Llegaban ambos a su habitación después de un agitado día de trabajos, a esa hora el sol, ya en crepúsculo, iluminaba débilmente su habitación, decidieron no encender las luces artificiales, estaban cansados, para cuando anocheciera ya estarían dormidos. Ambos chicos tomaron sus pijamas y se cambiaron para dormirse de inmediato. Estaban más silenciosos que de costumbre, en realidad era el peliazul el que no quería abrir ningún tema de conversación, aquel día se encontraba distante, estaba distraído, así lo había notado el rubio, en realidad, ese día había estado pensando en el suceso del día anterior, debido a que también había estado preocupado por su prima, no había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse a pensar en lo que había sucedido, y era algo digno de recalcar, su amigo Yuujirou lo había besado, y en los labios por si fuera poco; sabía que la intención del rubio nunca fue darle un beso de amor, sólo era una treta para alejar a su prima, pero… no podía evitarlo, aquello lo hizo estremecer, en el preciso instante en que su amigo acercó sus labios a los suyos su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sintió como una ligera corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, su estómago dio vueltas, y todo su cuerpo se paralizó, así, pensándolo, sonaría como una sensación desagradable, pero en aquel momento, justo en éste preciso instante, mientras unos pocos rayos de sol aún iluminaban débilmente sus rostros, no sabía porque pero quería volver a sentir aquel estremecimiento, lo quería, de verdad lo necesitaba, pero no sabía qué a hacer o más bien, cómo hacer para saciar su sed, su necesidad de otro beso de Yuujirou.

- ashh… ¿dónde estará el resto de mi pijama? ¿Lo habré guardado en el armario? -

Se dirigió a la puerta de su armario para buscar el resto de su pijama dándole la espalda al peliazul. Mientras el rubio revisaba el armario, la mirada de Tooru se dirigió automática sobre la silueta de su amigo, y, sin pensar al respecto, comenzó a recorrerlo detenidamente, su cabello rubio y brillante, tan largo como le gustaba, sus ojos suaves, su piel tersa y cristalina, sentía que cada aspecto de él era perfecto y se admiraba cada día más y más de su belleza; poco a poco comenzó a redirigir sus pensamientos tomando un acento más profundo, apreció sus largas piernas y lamentó que estuviesen cubiertas por el pijama, sus brazos delgados y sus manos suaves ¡oh, cuanto deseaba que esas manos le tocaran en ese momento, que le tomaran por la cintura y lo volvieran a besar como lo había estado pensando! Deseaba estar cerca de ese cuerpo, deseaba compartir su calor ¡Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de dormir con él, abrazados, aunque sea por una noche! Lo deseaba, su cuerpo lo pedía, lo necesitaba, quería un beso del muchacho.

- ¡ajá! Aquí está -

Encontró la pijama "_maldición" _pensaba el peliazul, no quería que se vistiera, Yuujirou tomó la prenda y se la colocó, se dirigió a la litera de abajo para dormir; él también subió a dormir, no quería dar a conocer su cara de resignación, más bien no quería avergonzarse de ella ante nadie. Al recostarse maldecía aún la situación, por qué tenía que encontrar la pijama, creyó haberla escondido mejor, como para darle aún unos instantes más de apreciación… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¿Maldiciéndose por no haber podido ver a Yuujirou semidesnudo por más tiempo? ¡Había estado desnudando a su amigo con la mirada! ¿Pero qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era imposible estarse sintiendo enamorado de Yuujirou, por muy hermoso que fuera se trataba de un chico, un chico, un varón igual que él ¿por qué quería besarlo? O más bien ¿por qué quería que lo besara? No podía estar enamorado de él ¡No! ¡Imposible! La sola idea de un amor homosexual le era inaceptable, pero… quizás él ya era un homosexual, después de todo, convivía sólo con chicos, vivía en una misma habitación con uno, a diario se vestía de chica, entonces quizá si lo era, y… no por eso dejaría de ser el mismo, además… no se sentía tan extraño.

- buenas noches, Tooru -

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones

- buenas noches –fue lo único que se dignó a articular -

Sintió como el rubio se acomodaba en la litera de abajo para dormir, entonces se decidió, tenía que hacerlo, sin eso no podría dormir, su cuerpo lo pedía, lo necesitaba ¡Lo quería!

- ¡Yuujirou! –exclamó casi en un grito, con los ojos apretados, como si estuviese expulsando algo que le causara dolor -

- ¿hm? ¿Qué sucede, Tooru? –

Ya no, sintió miedo, miedo al rechazo, además no lo había pensando antes pero ¿cómo se lo diría? No podía llegar y decirle "Yuujirou, quiero que me beses" no, no podía, pero ya lo había llamado, ya había pronunciado su nombre, ya le había despertado curiosidad, ya no había vuelta atrás

- yo… ahh… yo… pues… -

Se sentía un idiota ¿No podía decir nada mejor?

Después de eso… silencio. Nada, ni siquiera un sonido gutural pudo salir de sus labios. Nada, la nada misma.

Pasaron unos interminables segundos de silencio… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis...

Escuchó el crujido de la litera de abajo y luego como el cuerpo del rubio se levantaba de su lecho, oyó también como su cuerpo ascendía por la escalera hacia él, lentamente, acechador. "_No" _negó _"si viene y me habla a la cara no sabré cómo reaccionar"_, no sabía que hacer, quizás ahora mismo debía ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo, o quizás sólo debía ignorarlo, pretender que dormía y a la mañana siguiente decirle que hablaba entre sueños... Demasiado tarde, oyó como Shihoudani llegaba a la litera de arriba, apoyó su mano, luego la otra lentamente para subir.

El sol ya estaba completamente oculto, durmiendo para no molestar, la luna oscura se presentaba y su débil luz era bloqueada por la persiana semicerrada _¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde se fue Yuujirou?_ Sus ojos no podían ver nada, ni sus oídos captaban movimiento alguno y sumado a la tensión del momento sus sentidos se bloquearon, nuevamente, nada. Fueron unos interminables segundos de nada, sólo sus pensamientos, mil pensamientos a la vez rebotaban en su cabeza _"¿Dónde está Yuujirou?...¿Qué debo hacer ahora?...Mañana más trabajo… su piel tersa… hay que reparar la persiana"_ ¡Crash! Tres segundos… uno… dos… tres… Su mente reaccionó, sus ojos se abrieron y la habitación estaba iluminada por completo. La persiana se había caído y al caer quebró la lámpara que estaba en el buró, no importó, lo más importante era que Yuujirou estaba allí, frente a él posicionado de rodillas a los pies de su cama. Sus ojos a la luz de la luna brillaban más que nunca y su mirada penetrante le recorrió todo el cuerpo llegando a golpear duramente sus huesos congelados. Dos segundos, uno… dos…

- ¿y? –Preguntó con aquella sonrisa característica de él- ¿por qué me llamaste? -

Y de nuevo, nada más pudo hacer

- yo… ehh… -desvió la mirada en un sonrojo que fue perfectamente captado por el rubio a la luz de la luna, nunca había detestado tanto esa luz –

Yuujirou ya lo había notado, notó su sonrojo, ahora si que no sabía que hacer, no podía inventar ninguna excusa, él estaba allí viéndole, ¿qué hacer?

No hubo nada que pensar.

El rubio se acercó a él, acechante, posicionó su cadera sobre las de su amigo, y acercó su torso a de él, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los del peliazul y lo miró fijamente al rostro. Tooru no pudo más que regresarle una mirada tímida llena de rubor.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pudiendo sólo al principio expulsar aire.

- Yuu…Yuujirou… ¿Qué…? –

- ¿Tú querías algo de mi, verdad? –

El de ojos de cielo, sólo pudo relajarse, ya estaba todo hecho, estrechó un poco sus párpados y sonrió

- no puedo engañarte, Yuujirou… -El rubio lo observó como contemplando una interrogante- me conoces demasiado bien -uno… dos… - Pero aún tengo miedo... –brotaron un par de lágrimas- es algo que debo pensarlo yo solo, algún día te diré que me pasa, y entonces… ¡Hnn! -

No pudo terminar, el rápido movimiento del rubio lo sorprendió, cuando al fin pudo pensar, el muchacho ya lo estaba besando, se acercó sutilmente al peliazul en su momento de mayor reflexión depositando un ósculo suave y tierno que poco a poco se hizo más fuerte y apasionado. El de ojos miel delineó con su lengua los labios de su protegido para posteriormente permitirse entrar en la cavidad del chico, quien no opuso resistencia y sólo se dejó llevar por el muchacho. El rubio se separó por unos centímetros y comenzó moverse cerca del chico hasta que sus labios quedaron en aquel espacio que no se puede llamar cuello ni oreja… y susurró:

- yo ya no puedo esperar más -

Aprisionó las manos del portador de cielos con una sola mano mientras usaba la otra para acariciar su cintura y acercó lentamente sus labios al cuello del chico para besarlo, besarlo decidida y apasionadamente entre caricias, devoró su cuello a besos mientras el joven expulsaba de sus labios expresiones suaves, indescriptibles, casi como sonidos guturales. _"Ahh…uh... ¡ah!… hm…"_se escuchaban emitidos desde sus labios aquellos sonidos, nunca había besado a nadie, nunca había sentido eso, se excitaba con facilidad. El rubio desabrochó el primer botón de la pijama del peliazul para continuar su ataque lujurioso con su pecho, besó apasionadamente toda la región que abarcaba su tórax, trazó camino por el centro, vueltas por los costados, cerca de sus hombros, rodeando en incluso sobre los pezones del chico, no quería detenerse, aquel era el momento de felicidad que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, desde que aquel joven Kouno Tooru llegó al instituto.

- ahh… Yuujirou -

- ooh –exclamó un tanto sorprendido-, te excitas fácilmente; no por eso me detendré –

El rubio tomó la cintura del chico y éste posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Sus caderas estaban nuevamente frente a frente. No había nada entre ellas, ni aire, ambos podían "sentirse" en uno al otro.

Shihoudani lo besó suavemente, tiernamente, para terminar. Se separó de él, ahora de rodillas, le lanzó una mirada cautivante y le guiñó un ojo, Tooru sólo lo observó silencioso.

Yuujirou se disponía bajando por las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a su litera. Silencio, nuevamente la nada, nada más que Yuujirou posando lentamente sus pies uno después del otro para bajar. Nada, sólo silencio, uno… Tooru sentado en la cama, dos… Yuujirou sin percatarse, tres… Tooru se dirige hacia Yuujirou rápidamente… cuatro… aún se arrastra hasta el final de la cama, cinco… Yuujirou siente unas tiernas manos posadas sobre sus mejillas que lo hacen subir la vista, seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez; beso, un tierno beso es depositado desde los labios de Kouno a los de Shihoudani, ésta vez él fue el sorprendido. Sólo fue eso, Tooru se devolvió y recostó en su cama, y Shihoudani bajó y se recostó también. Fueron los sucesos de esa noche, ninguno de los dos pensaron en nada más que en esos segundos transcurridos desde que llegaron a la habitación, hasta que consumaron el sueño.

FIN

Rosetta Lancrau

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Reviews?

Gracias por haber leído, por haberse tomado un tiempito en leerlo =)

Éste fic fue hecho en conjunto de Rosetta Lancrau (la escritora) y Channy (la que ama el yaoi) mis dos partes =)

Channy: siii, fue mi idea, todo gracias a mi y mi fanatismo por el yaoi ^0^

Rosetta: si, pero si no fuera por mí aún estaría dentro de nuestra cabeza, nunca habría sido plasmado ¬¬

Channy: da igual, yo también puedo apretar teclas

Rosetta: jaja, y a caso crees que Rossana hubiera dejado que subiera salgo sin belleza cómo la que yo plasmo? **sosteniendo una rosa**

Channy: me dices fea! **ardiendo en llamas**

Rosetta: no, **susurro** superficial sería más bien la palabra ¬.¬

Channy: ¡¿qué has dicho?! o

Rossana. Ya basta, me marean, sólo salgan cuando las llame. Okay, gracias por leer este fic, espero sus comentarios ;)

Rosetta: Después de todo es mi nombre el seudónimo ~_~

Channy: ¡callate! -


End file.
